Shattering Mirrors
by Pixie07
Summary: One morning,after a sleepless night, Goten wake's up and finds himself no being happy with what he sees in the mirror. An identity crisis torments him, and he'll make sure he is not compared to anyone. Complete
1. Shattering Mirrors

_**A/N: English is not my first language, I apologize for any grammar, spelling or structure sentence mistakes, I'll more than happy if you point them out to me.**_

_**Edit: I fixed a lot of mistakes. I do try my best to have the minimum of errors, and again sorry, and please do point it out. :)**_

**Shattering Mirrors**

Goten stood in front of the mirror of the bathroom, rubbing his eyes to get rid of those ugly bags under them. The demi-Saiyan could not sleep at all last night.

_'He looks exactly the way you looked, when we met for the first time.'_ Bulma said, then Krillin agreed, '_Yes, he even has your innocence and naivety.'_ Followed by Oolong's joke: _'ChiChi, you should have named him Goku Jr.'_ Then everyone laughed at Yamcha's realization: '_In a few years, we'll not be able to tell them apart.'_

Those comments, those words echoed in Goten's head over and over all night long. Causing him insomnia. Yesterday the Z-gang gather at the Son's residence to celebrate Goten's twelth birthday. He could have enjoyed the fact that his best friend gave him as a present the video console, he longed for ever, he even bought it out of his allowance, it could not get more special than that, considering how greedy Trunks could be sometimes. However, his joy was overwhelmed by the comparison between him and his father, that the grown ups exposed that night. They were there to celebrate his birthday, not to point out he was a replica of his father.

The spiked haired boy leaned into the mirror to see his reflection better, as he made an endless amount of facial expression. Every single one was a perfect clone of his father. _'They are right, I do look just like dad. But is normal for kids to look like their moms or dads, right?' he thought inocently, as another set of voices invaded his mind:_

_'Gohan's little brother.' 'Goku's son' 'Chi chi's youngest.' 'Trunks' friend.' 'Kakaroto's brat.' 'My best's friend's kid.' 'Goku's replica.' 'Videl's brother in-law.' 'Goku's clone.' 'Pan's uncle.'_

In a meditative manner, always looking at the image in the mirror, Goten started to question about the little voices spinning inside his head. _'Why they do that? Isn't easier for them to just call me by my name? It's just a word.'_

The pre-teen got angry. Why would they treat him like that? He was a person, an individual. How hard was to call him by his name? That's why he got one to start with. "My name is Goten, Goten. I'm not anyone's anything. Well, I'm all those things. But still... I'm so unimportant that no one bother to call me by my name?" Goten, closed his eyes, he was upset like never before, and in a blind rage, he formed a fist with his right hand and hit the image in front of him... Dozens of fragments from the shattering mirror, flew across the whole bathroom.

"What was that noise?" ChiChi asked as she entered into the bathroom, "What happen here? There are pieces of glass all over the place."

"I can explain mom, I didn't mean it, I- I Just.." Goten tried to find a good excuse, he couldn't tell his mother the real reason why he hit the mirror. He usually gets in trouble with Trunks around, and he was the one to came up with the made up stories.

The house wife looked intrigued at her son for a reply, but soon enough, her expression changed completely to be worried when she saw Goten's hand "Oh, heavens, you're bleeding, it must hurt a lot."

Then, another figure appeared in the scene, "What is all the commotion about?" Asked Goku, "Wow, what happened to the mirror?"

Remembering the time when Trunks broke a wall in a game of tag gone wrong, he said, "I tried to get rid of a bug." He didn't really lied about it, he did try to get rid of something, something harder to get rid of.

"Well, that doesn't matter, let me see your hand." ChiChi said. Goten extended his hand so his mother could observe how bad his injury was. "Is not deep at all, just a big scratch." Then she searched for the aid kit, in the cabinet under the sink, and then proceeded to treat the wound. "You've to more careful, use bug spray next time."

"I'm sorry, mom."

"Is ok, I can't blame you for being clumsy, after all you are just like your father." There we go again, he was being compared to his father again. A wave of anger struck across Goten's psyche. Obligating the demi-Saiyan to shove off his hand abruptly from the black haired woman's hold. "I'm not done wrapping the bandage yet."

"I can do it myself." said the twelve year old, in a bitter tone and left. "I'll be in my room."

"What was that?"

"I don't know," Goku replied as he saw his son storming out on the hallway, then they heard a loud BANG, caused by Goten when he slammed his room's door. "I think you shouldn't call him clumsy, ChiChi."

A frantic pre-teen paced up and down in his room, he has never felt this anger before, not even when he was sent to bed without dinner got him this mad. And for a Saiyan food was a big deal. "ARGH", he screamed, _'Why they keep doing that? I am not my dad.'_

Noticing his clothing was covered with glass sherds, he went to his closet for a clean change of clothes. Before he could open the door, he saw something in the mirror that was hung on the wall. The expression that he was wearing on his face, did not match any of Goku's. Yes, he finally found it. Hate and anger, his father didn't hate anyone, not even his worst enemies, and hardly gets mad. He heard many stories from Gohan, that their dad let live numerous enemies. The guy was all about compassion, and caring. For sure, now they would never compare him with his father ever again.

ChiChi command Goku to clean up the mess left by Goten, he refused at first, but his wife convinced him by telling him that if she does that, breakfast would take longer. About an hour passed since the incident, and the family of three was sitting at the round kitchen table eating breakfast. An usual morning at the Son's house was full of cheerfulness, however today was sort of awkward and tense.

Goten was so determined to do the opposite of his father. Eating slowly and neatly would be a perfect change of habit. Both parents saw this amazed, they also saw that the boy in question was still sour about what happen earlier, whatever it was that make him that moody. Husband and wife had a telepathic conversation through the exchange of looks, _'Talk to him.' 'No, you talk to him, you know I'm not good with words.' 'But you're his father, maybe is a boy thing.' 'Well, maybe is because you called him clumsy.'_ At her defeat, ChiChi talked.

"Goten, are you upset because I called you clumsy?"

"Oh, of course not, I am clumsy," Gonten replied coldly, no bothering to at gaze her, "The true shouldn't offend no one, like you should not be offended when people say you've a pesky personality." He felt a little bad about calling names to her mom, but he must endure, if he wanted to prove his point. The couple opened their eyes in surprise. Did their little and sweet Goten insult his mother? For sure, that was the first time one of her children or husband talked to her that way. Goku almost choked with a rice ball, while ChiChi went ballistic.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID?" screamed the woman while breaking her chopstick in the process. Goten was too occupied eating his tamagoyaki to give a reply. The mother of two, got even angrier for being ignored, stood up from her chair, ready to beat up the rudeness out of the demi-Saiyan.

"Now, ChiChi, calm down." Goku tried to lower her ire down by pressing her shoulders to sit back.

"Calm down you said? He openly insulted me and you are asking me to calm down?"

"Yes, maybe he's just repeating what someone else said, he didn't mean to. He wouldn't do that on purpose." He was right, there was no way her sweet and innocent baby would say those things to her. So she obeyed and sat again.

"No, dad, I mean it. By the way, I'm not repeating after anyone, they would say she's just bitchy." Goten said, still in that harsh tone, that was so unusual on him. Goku now was afraid for his son's life, and maybe his too.

There was no Saiyan in the whole universe to hold that woman. In the blink of an eye, she stood up and went around the table and back-slapped the kid across the face. "Get out of my sight, go to your room, and do not get out of it until I say so, NOW!"

Goten shooted a nasty look to his mother, then he stood up and tossed in an abrupt manner his utensils on the table, in his way upstairs, his parents could hear him mumbling "Whatever, I don't want to see you either."

"GOKU!" Screamed Chichi, sending a chill through the Saiyan's spine, causing him to jump out of his seat and stand up as a soldier in the army, ready to take orders from his major.

"Yes, Chichi?" he asked a bit scare.

Chichi walked angrily towards him, she stopped in front of him and let out a cry as she throw herself to him for comfort. Goku, hugged her back.

"My little sweet, and innocent Goten become a rebel. Why, Why this has to happen to me? Am I such a bad mother to get this kind of treatment?"

"Of course not. You're a great mom. Everyone can have a bad day, just give him some space, ok?" Feeling more confident from the comforting words from her husband, she hugged him tighter and buried her face in his chest, counting his heart beats and thanked for each one. If he wasn't here with her...That, she preferred not to think about.

To be Continue...


	2. Distorted Reflection

**A/N:Thank you Honest Me and Charismatic Beauty for fave., follow and review my story, I really appreciate that. Since this story doesn't have that many views as my other ones, made me a little sad. There's no many fic. about Goten, most that I saw were about him and Trunks being more than 'friends', no that I have a real problem with that. Is just that it seems that the poor kid was made to be some sort of accessory to Trunks :(, even in the anime the shooed him away. I think there's more than him than that. **

**Anyhow, I don't care if this fic just stays with low views and reviews, I'll finish it, (almost done writing it), I hate when they discontinue a fic for that, I believe if I do that I'm disrespecting the people that fallow it, even if I got just one. **

* * *

**Distorted Reflection.**

A week passed since Goten decided to make clear, that, he was not his father, so far so good, for him. However, the rest of the family member didn't see it that way. Chichi did as Goku advised and give him space, more than she usually does. But, Goku's idea didn't went as well as he imagined. These last days, what Goten needed, according to his mother or anyone who saw this behavior, was a good spanking. The demi-Saiyan attitude became more and more rebellious each day. He talked with a nasty attitude most of the time, called names, and screamed for anything, even thought he was treated nicely. He talked back after scolds. Ignored his obligations at the house, and neglected his school work. Locked himself in his room with the volume loud as the stereo allow it. Went in and out of the house as he pleased without asking permission, and hiding his ki, so his father would get him by instant transportation.

The housewife, and mother of two, had enough when she went to pick up her son's laundry.

"Son Goten, your room looks like if a storm pass by, go and clean it now!" Chichi called out his son, who was in the living room area playing video games in his new console. However, he did not mind her at all, as if she was not there. Seeing the indifference received from the young, the fire princess stood up in front of the TV, blocking the view. Again, Goten leaned to his right side and kept playing. Chichi tolerance was overflowing. "That's it, I got enough of this." The black-haired woman ripped off the controller out of Goten's hands.

"Hey, you make me lose. I spent more than an hour to get to that boss." Screamed the spiked haired boy.

"Like if I care. You'll not play until you, clean your room, catch up with your school work, and drop the nasty attitude. I really have enough of it." Then, she turned around and started to unplug the video console.

"What are you doing?"

"Isn't obvious? I'm taking it away. I'm serious, Goten. You won't get it back, until you stop this behavior."

"What? You can't do that. Its mine."

"Well, young man, I can, I'm the parent here, and as long as you live under this roof you'll have to go by my rules."

Goku was right outside chopping wood for the fireplace, when he heard the screaming. The full-blooded Saiyan let out a sigh as he sorted the last logs. He also was tired of the way Goten was behaving lately. He, sure did not know how handle this puberty thing, he was absent when his oldest went through it, but Chichi told him that Gohan never acted this way. So, this was new for both parents. He hated the idea to discipline his son physically, but maybe she was right that the kid needed was to be spanked, but he Goku was Goku, and hurt his little boy was not an option. Goku entered into the house to find his wife and son pulling ends of the video game, as they screamed to each other.

"Goten, let go off it."

"No, is mine, you let go off it."

"Now, now guys, what if both of you let go of it." Said Goku, while he took the console in his possession. "Ok, what happened this time."

"What happened is that your son's room is a mess, he is behind on his school work. He's ignoring me, for playing that evil game."

"I don't get why she makes it as if is a big, deal, is my room, is my problem if I hold back a year or two and that console is mine, I was about to pass to the next level. Why you don't let me be?"

"I understand," Goku said "You're right is your life and you choose how to live it, but you should understand that sometimes you have to compromise to live peacefully. Lets do this, do as your mother says. Clean up your room, than you can play a little more, than you do you schoo..."

"Looks who is talking," barked Goten, "Why don't you go and take your own advice and find a job? and for once support us like you should do."

The Son couple looked at their child paraplegic, that wasn't the first time he talked in that tone, but was the first time he said this kind of thing. Goku kept quiet, he was right, he did not work, but he has provided for his family, by hunting, fishing, chopping wood for the fire, collected fruits, growing and harvesting vegetables. On the other hand, Chichi refuted the accusation by the youngest.

"That's it, I'll not allow this attitude anymore."

"What? If you are the one that is a bitch about it, just repeating what you said."

The black haired woman, was furious, this kid will be punished. She raised her hand up and put all her strength to the slap that she was going to give to her son. However, the demi-Saiyan, blocked her, by holding roughly her wrist. The housewife, frozen, she did not know what to do, her sons never, never did something like this. For the first time, she was afraid of one member of her family. No more than a second, Goku grabbed Goten's wrist.

"Goten, let go of your mother now!" the father yelled. His tolerance and patience reached their limit. Goten did not let go, his father thigh the hold even more, causing pain in his wrist. "You're hurting her, let go NOW!" with a last hard squeeze, the pre-teen let go.

"Hurt you said? What would you know what is being in pain?" the twelve year old asked his father, low and calm, yet hate was what emanated from the sharp words.

"Goten...?" Exclaimed the shocked mother as she held the hot and red mark left by her son.

"Son, what's going on with you?" Goku, was still holding Goten's wrist, he didn't like it at all, he did not want to harm his boy, but the way he reacted was not normal, so unusual for him. He hated not trust him ... But if he dared to do this, then he could do something even worse...

Ignoring his father's concerned question, Goten let his demons out. "You've no idea what is being hurt, to feel pain." The pre-teen yelled, "Pain is when you are a child and every time your mom looks at you, and don't understand why you did wrong to make her sad like that, to later on learn is not you, but who you look like. You get hurt, when at night you heard your mother cry out holding your dead father picture, to the point that she pass out. "

"Pain is what you see in your brother's eyes when he tries to explain, why you don't have a 'daddy' like your best friend, and hurts like someone is stabbing you deep down in the chest, when he tells you '_Dad did not want to be revived.'_ The pity stares that people throw at you because you don't have a dad, that hurts, and, and the _'poor Chichi, has to rise to kids on her own'_ or '_the universe was so kind to give her a son just like him.'_ and the irony of that is, that every time she looked at me, I caused her pain, because she saw her dead husband on me."

A tense silence embraced the house, intoxicating the air in a suffocating matter. Goten breath in and out, a mash of emotions invaded his interior. Being sweet and gentle, naive and innocent, pure and kind, cheerful and happy, was his nature. Hate, resentment, bitterness, rudeness, were all feeling he implanted on him by force to prove, no, to yell out that he was an individual, a person, he was Goten no Goku. However, the poisonous substances made effect soon enough. He was about to break down, an inner battle between; cry out and run to his mom like a little child, and ask for forgiveness or endure with the pain inside his chest and go all the way with this idea of rebellion.

Chichi covered her mouth with both hands, trying to hold back her cry, as tear flowed out of her eyes like a wild river, Goku frozed up, neither of them had the slight idea of how he felt, what he suffered. The worst of it, he did it alone, he walked with that huge weight on him all this time by himself. Father and mother felt the guilt striking in their chest. How could they be so oblivious of this, how could they not notice? How could they not pay attention?

"Goten, we, I-I..." Goku managed to say in a broken voice, but the knot in his throat didn't allow him to continue. Goten said nothing, focusing his eyes on a small dot on the floor to help him not let out a single tear.

All of the sudden, the front door went open, corrupting the tense silence, "Dad, is everything alright?, I felt you ki and Goten's rise like crazy." Gohan entered in the doom shape house yelling out his concern. The young man, got more worried when he saw the scene displaying in front of him, his mother crying hysterically, his father holding his little brother's arm, and he felt the anger emitted by Goten.

Goten took the advantage of the distraction his brother caused, he turned into Super Saiyan-Jin, freed himself from his father's grasp, ran outside and took off to the sky, leaving a golden trail behind him.

"Goten!" screamed the father as he ran outside, "Gohan, stay with your mother, and try to calm her down. I'll get your brother." Then, he left the house and started to search for his son.

_**To Be Continue...**_


	3. Picking up The Shards

_**A/N: Thank you so much for the views, fallows, faves. and reviews, It makes me happy to see that people liked my fic, still no much views, but still makes my day when I get to see the reviews. **_

_**And again, sorry for the grammar, I do try to get the best as I can. S**__**ince I write in wordpad, that doesn't have spelling check makes harder to spot the errors, then I copy and paste on google docs, and for being in a rush I replace the mistakes for the wrong words, and then I check the structure in another site, but the options that gives me sometimes don't make sense to me (becuase I translated on my mind to spanish) so I keep it how I think is better. **_

* * *

**Picking Up The Shards**

After a few hours of searching, Goten was no where to be found, since he hid his ki. Giving up on the idea that the demi-Saiyan didn't wanted to be found, Goku decided to go back home, and be alert for any sign of Goten's ki and teletransport to where he was. When he entered into the house his older son was sitting at the kitchen table, having a sip of his mint tea.

"Where's Chichi?" He asked as he sat down in front of Gohan.

"She felt asleep a while ago. I suppose you didn't find him, uh?"

"No, Gohan I didn't, thank you for staying with your mother. I'm still not sure what happened."

"You don't have to thank me, want some tea?" Goku shook his head to reject the offer. "Mom told me what happened."

"Did you know he was feeling like that?"

"No, he always had been a happy kid, but I guess getting puberty is hitting him hard." He joked. But Goku did not find it funny at all, his son was, heavens know where. The father wasn't concerned for his safety, he was a strong kid, but his state of mind was what makes the Saiyan worry. Gohan saw the unusual facial expression his father had, and the fact that the tray of treats on the table was untouched, he concluded that his father was really worried.

After a deep sigh, stood up and said. "I'll go and talk to him, I'll bring him back, don't worry."

"Ehh!? You know where he could be at?"

"Yes, his '_secret'_ place he used to hide from mom when he got in some kind of trouble, I know because he didn't know how to hide his ki back then. I never told him I know though." Goku throws him a glare like if he was asking, _'Why you didn't tell me this before?'_, Gohan let out an awkward laugh and left.

The twenty three years old flew to a no so far place, a large green area surrounded by tall trees, and a small lake with crystal clear water. He spotted Goten sitting by the shore tossing stones into the lake, his eyes were red and puffy, he had been crying. Gohan descended a few feet away from him, and walked slowly to his baby brother. Then, he sat down next to him, grabbed a pebble and tossed into the water. Several minutes passed and neither of them said a word until Goten spoke.

"If you came to take me back, you're wasting your time, I'm not going back." His gaze never meet his older brother, he was ashamed of what he did to look at him, but new Goten was too proud to apologize, he just needed some time alone to recharge his bad boy attitude.

"That's no the reason why I'm here."

"Then, what's the reason?"

"I don't know, maybe because my little brother ran away and everyone is sick worried about him, but since he hid his ki, no one could know how he is, and, me being the only one to know where he is, I came to see if he is ok."

"Well, I'm fine, you can go now."

"But you're not my little brother."

Goten turned his head to look at his brother, did he heard right? Gohan, who was laying on the grass, his arms under his head, and spotting clouds with shapes; notice the confusing stare that was shoot at him. "My brother is a kind and sweet guy, who loves his family and friends, he would never _'hurt'_ them. Perhaps you know him..."

"Cut it out, don't treat me like a little kid. If you have a problem with me, deal with it. Is not my problem if you like me or not. Get lost Nerd." He barked.

The older brother sat up, and looked the younger brother and ignored the insult, "Ok, fair enough, If you don't want me to treat you like a child, then I won't. But be prepared for what I've to say. You hurt mom _'physically',_ she has a red mark because of you," Goten, shout his eyes when he heard that he harmed his mom. He didn't mean to, he just wanted to prevent the hit.

"I don't know what is going on with you, but whatever is your problem, you shouldn't take on mom or anyone else, hurting her like that was way too out the line. Dad is also feeling bad, you think he liked hurt you to make you stop? You've been acting like a total ass lately, Videl and I could hear the screaming, and the little tantrums you throw, If you don't want to be treated like a kid, don't behave like one. You've change a lot, and no for good. You should be ashamed of yourself." The older Saiyan scolded in a father like manner.

"How I'm behaving, is not your problem."

"Yes, yes it's. If you hurt mom, or cause her some sort of pain to her or dad is my problem."

"No, is not, go and take care of your perfect little family and stay out of my business."

"Goten!" he yelled "This conduct will take you nowhere, but hurt yourself and the people that loves you and you love."

"Shut up, shut up."

"Drop the act already." Gohan said, sweetly, and concerned.

"This is not an act, this is the new me, get used to it."

"Come, Goten we both know this just an act, If you really are this 'bad ass' you claim to be, you wouldn't have been crying before I get here."

"You know nothing about me."

"Ok, then why you don't drag me out of my ignorance and tell me. Because I really want to know." Goten said nothing, his brother was right, he was wearing a skin that didn't belong to him, that every day that passed become more painful and heavy to wear, if did not fit him correctly, it was too tight, that breath was hard sometimes. However, he did not want to go back and be his father's clone. "Come on buddy, tell me, I'm sure that together we can think of another solution less chaotic than this, but you have to tell me."

Goten relaxed, he took off the angry mask and his kind and pure face felt the fresh air and the warm Sun for the first time in a long time. He hugged his knees close to his chest and rest his chin on them. "Ok, I'll tell you."

* * *

**_A/N: So, that was the 3rd chapter. I already have ch 4, just need some editing, and I haven't started the 5th one, which would be the last one (depends how my mind runs). However, I was thinking on make a chapter on Goku and Chichi talking about Goten's feeling and how they feel about everything that happen, that chapter would be after this one. So, let me know if you want me to do it or just move on with what I already have. If you want me give me some ideas ;)_**

**_Thank you xoxo. _**


	4. New Image

**_A/N: Well here's ch 4, Thank you much for the fave. review. Fallows and view (still no many :.. Special thanks to Honest me and Charismatic Beauty for being there from the beginning of the story._**

* * *

**New Image**

Goten stared at the lake, he wasn't completely sure if he wanted to tell him, as he made up his mind to trust his brother, he was organizing in his mind what he should say first "At my birthday last week everyone was saying how I look like dad, then I started to remember that they do that all the time, no one actually calls me by my name, I'm always someone's something." Goten spoke fast, but Gohan understood every word, he was used to his mumbling.

"What you mean by someone's something?"

"Yeah, they call me Goku's or Chichi's son, or Gohan's brother and so on."

"Oh, I see, I didn't really notice, but mom, dad, grandpa and me, call you by your name. Videl calls you Goten, too, and Pan calls you Uncle. Trunks always calls you by your name." He tried to comfort.

"I guess you're right, but besides the family and Trunks, no one really calls me Goten, How hard could be? I feel no one really sees me as a person or an individual. I'm always compared to dad, for my looks and personality. Even mom tells me I am exactly like him, I got tired of it."

"So, you acted like this because people compares to dad?" It was more of a statement, that he understood his reasons, than a question.

"Well, yeah. I can do nothing to change my face, so I changed my personality. I do the opposite of what dad does, he's good, and I'm bad. At least they will not compare me with him on that."

"Goten, you should talked about it, let people know it bothers you when they said those things, I sure they would stopped."

"Yeah, sure, they would stop saying it, but they would still think about it, and is true I'm just like him. I heard tons of stories by Bulma, how dad used to be as a kid, and then Trunks'll say '_Just like Goten.'_ or '_So, that's from where his stupidity come from.'_ I don't want people call me stupid, or other insult. I want them to call be Goten, and behaving like that, they would do."

Gohan rub his chin and smiled. His bright mind came up with an idea. He took a capsule from his pocket and toss it in the air and a big bad fell in his lap, Goten looked at his with curiosity as he searched through it, "When you are a father, you always need to be prepared." He excused himself for having a pink bag capsulated. Then, he grabbed a bottle water, opened and poured the liquid on Goten's head.

"Hey, what you did that for, I'm pouring my soul out here and you do this, what'is wrong with you?"

"You'll see." Gohan placed himself behind his brother, "Look forward." Then ruffles his brother's hair dry with a towel.

"Oi, that hurts, what are you doing?" The demi-Saiyan asked annoyed, as the scholar combed his hair with Pan's soft pink brush.

"Done, go and see for yourself." Gohan said while pointing to the lake.

Gohan stood up at the same time that Goten crawl closer to the lake and saw his reflection. He did not recognize himself at first. He didn't looked like his father anymore, his spiky hair was no more, now it was flat in a shaggy and messy manner, he didn't really notice his hair was this long, almost passing his shoulder. He smiled at it, he loved his new hairstyle, for sure he would use this style from now on. If Gohan gets tired of study to be a professor, he would make a good Stylist.

"So what you think?"

"Wow, I like it a lot, thank you so much Gohan, how I didn't think of this before?" Gohan smile from ear to ear, he found his little brother.

"Maybe, because you are a dummy like dad."

"Gohaaan!"

"It was a joke."

"Well, it wasn't funny at all." Goten returned to his sitting position and let out a deep sigh, "But you're right, I still have dad's personality, I want to change it."

Gohan lean down and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about that. You do have a lot of dad's personality, but you are not just like him, there are a lot of things that you and him don't resemble."

"Like what?"

"Well," he started to say as he sat next to him, his knees were starting to hurt, he was out of shape. "You are way smarter than he was when he was your age. Dad was a real dummy, he proposed to mom when he was twelve and didn't know what marriage was. He thought it was food." Both laughed.

"Now, I really don't want to people compare me to dad. I wonder what he thought babies come from?"

"What?", asked the young man, "You know?"

"Of course I know, geez I'm twelve, I have known for years. Don't tell me you didn't know when you were my age?" Goten asked, with a mischievous look.

Gohan blushed, he was too busy training, study and staying alive when he was a child. From where did babies come from was not that important to know nor he give that much thought about it. The curiosity hit him when he was told he was going to be a big brother. He blushed even more when he remembered the awkward talk with his mom. He couldn't look at her the same after that. He blushed even harder.

"I'll take that as a no, ha ha, look who is the dummy now."

The older brother shook his head to erase the horrific memory. "So, see, you do have different personalities that dad." the red faced man said to turn back to the original topic. "You just heritage his character, and a few attitudes, I do have a lot of him too, you know?"

"Guess you right. So maybe instead of being bad because he is good, I can make sure people know I'm not that naive and innocent like dad was...mmm. Ok, I got it, I'll call that cute girl and ask her on a date, What was her name again? Hanno?"

"What girl?"

"Oh, the other time, when I was at Trunks' house, his mom had a business dinner with a bunch of people, so Trunks and I, and the kids of the business people played spin the bottle, so I got to kiss this blond girl, so later she gave me her phone number. She's really cute."

Gohan's eyes went wide open, he could not believe his little, sweet and innocent baby brother was capable of that. Moreover, he was saying it so openly. Was it for innocence? Or he saw it normal? Maybe was not the first time he played that kind of game. He gulped, if their mom knew about it, she would castrate the boy.

"Why are you looking me like that? Don't tell me Videl was..." Goten teased again.

"Shut up, Goten." Gohan screamed, as his face went red again.

"Hahaahahahahh," The younger sibling laughed hysterically,"Oh my goodness, she was, she was you first kiss right? I can't wait to tell Trunks about it, hahahah."

"Don't you dare." At this point Gohan was changing shades of red like a chameleon, for embarrassment and anger. Goten knew better, a mad Gohan was no good, it always ended up in a physical fight, and even though, the older sibling didn't train as much as the younger, Gohan was stronger.

"Ok, ok I won't." 'For now' he mentally added.

Breathing deeply down his anger, and when he finally composes his cool again said, "So, we solved the problem of your resembling dad, now you look different, and I know for sure you're not that innocent and naive like that. That is close, but there's something else I want to ask..." he hesitated, Goten was back to his 'normal self,' he didn't want him to shut down again, however, this subject needed to be handled sooner or later, giving the circumstances sooner is the better timing.

Goten crooked his head to the side, to show his brother his puzzled face wearing a soft smile, "What is it, Gohan?"

"Is about the things you said to dad, about 'pain'?"

"Oh, that," his smile faded, "it doesn't matter, they're just stupid things."

"No, they're not, don't shut yourself. You can trust me, you know that."

"Is not simple as changing my hairstyle, you can't just 'brush' it away."

"I know I can't, but that doesn't mean you can hide a tangle mane of emotions under a hat." Gohan said using the same parabolist that Goten talked. "You need to let out your feelings, or they'll consume you, just like a few hours ago. I'm sure you don't want that to happen again."

Goten, shook his head no, "I just don't want to trouble people with that kind of silly things."

"If it hurts you, isn't silly Goten."

"If you compared to what others has to suffer, they are. I was going to talk with Trunks about it when we were kids, when asked me what was wrong with me, he is good to know when I feel bad, that's why I kind of avoid him this week. But I changed my mind and lied when I saw how sad he was after Mr. Vegeta scold him for something, I don't remember what. Anyways, he looked so sad and he said really low, 'I want him to be proud.' So, why trouble him with me when he has his own problems."

Gohan, felt ashamed that a toddler could know that his brother was feeling bad, when he didn't. He felt so selfish to bury himself in books and encyclopedias to deal with his father's death, and no really realized that under that pure laugh, and innocent face was so much suffering. At the same time, he felt so proud how matures Goten was, despite his childish behavior, and then again ashamed to underestimate him. He was way stronger emotionally than him.

"W-What about mom or me, we were there for you and will be there always, and now is dad too."

"Why do you think I rarely asked about dad?, I just knew things, from what you or mom told me on your own, or overheard conversation and a few times Bulma would tell Trunks and me about him on the adventure they went when they were kids."

Gohan didn't really know what to say, Goten answer for him.

"Because I knew that talking about him made you both sad, I didn't want to cause more pain, that I already caused."

"What are you talking about? You never caused us pain."

"I did every time you looked at me, I looked just like dad." His eyes started to water.

Gohan looked up to the sky and notice it was almost dawn, their parent would be worried, plus this subject was more dedicated than he thought, he needed backup. "Is getting dark," He stood up and offered his hand to help Goten up. "We better get going home now, we can talk about this there, Mom and dad must be worried."

Goten gluped, he forgot about his parents for a moment, he messed up bad. He took his brother's hand. There was not use on running anymore, no matter how scary was, he decided to face the consequences.

"Everything will be alright." Gohan said with a smiled, Goten smile back. Then, both sibling took off to the sky and flew back home.

* * *

_**A/N: I think Gohan knew from where babies come from early than that, but for the sake of this fic. juts let me have it, please? So, guys let me know what you think so far, and I am in my knees because I like it, not because I'm begging for reviews ;P**_

_**At the beginning when the idea was forming in my head I thought that Trunks would be the one getting Goten back to his senses, then I though maybe Goku, then I was 'GOHAN', yep the best choice was him. Next chapter would be more likely to be the last.**_

_**If you like the Briefs family I'm writing a collection of shots about them "Those Little Things in Life", so far 8 chapter. Also I just posted a Kyo Kara Maoh fic. "Setting Free." Feel free to check them out if you are interested.**_


	5. Old New Different View

_**A/N: Hello sorry for the late update, I had a lot of work to do. This is the final Chapter. I want to thank for all the views, fave., fallows and reviews. Thank you for those who stuck with me since the beginning, and motivated me to finish this story (not that I would let it unfinished). And once more, especial thanks to Charismatic Beauty and Honest me, the first ones to let a review, and for review every single one of the chapter. Hope you like it**_

* * *

**Old New Different View.**

_'Is getting dark.'_ Goku thought as he looked the window how the sky was changing its color, how the Sun slowly hid as the moon rose. He let out a sad sigh, it's been hours since he saw his younger son, and now that both of his kids are hiding their ki, the father's concern increased. In his mind, all he could hear was the words that Goten shot at him and his wife earlier. Each word echoing inside his head. He felt the guilt consuming him, 'I'm really that bad of a father?' Before he could drown deeper on his thoughts, he heard steps coming from the stairs

"Chi Chi, how are you feeling?" Goku said,while rushing to aid his wife, she was using the wall for support, when she was climbing down the stairs. Her other hand on her forehead, but that didn't help to get rid of the dizziness.

"Just a little dizzy." The housewife took the hand that the Saiyan offered. "Where's Goten?"

When Chi Chi reached to the first floor, Goku wrap his free arm around her tiny waist, and guide her to the sofa. He waited for her to be in a comfortable position, before delivering the news.

"He's not back yet," he wanted to make a pause to let her process the information given, but he quickly changed his mind when saw his wife's concern face, "Gohan is with him, I'm sure he will bring him back, he's smart." He smiled widely, showing all of his teeth to assure her that everything would be alright.

However, Chi Chi could tell that, that was a fake smile. She played along, he did get most of the harsh words from the pre-teen. "Yes, he is." She smiled faintly, but soon enough, her sadness showed on her face. Letting a sigh, she said. "How could I be so blind, and oblivious of his feelings? My poor baby is suffering and is all my fault."

"Come on Chi Chi, don't beat up yourself like that. There was no way we could know how he felt."

"As a mother, I should know there was something bothering him." her tears started to flow down. "I'm a bad mother."

Goku robbed her back with his large and warm hands to comfort her, "Now, that is nonsense, you are a wonderful mother. You did an excellent job with the kids, they're extraordinary people." That seemed to relax her. She rested her head on his shoulder.

The couple stood quiet for a long time, both of them embracing each other, then Goku spoke, "I can feel their ki, they're going to be here in a few minutes." Chi Chi's heart started to beat faster.

Gohan and Goten descended in front of the doom shape house. The older brother reached out for the door's knob, and before turning open he said to the younger, who send nervous vibes all over the place. "Don't worry, everything is going to be alright. I'll be there the whole time." Goten nodded, Gohan opened the door, and went inside. Goten breathed in and out a couple of times before following his brother.

Goku and Chichi stared at the two boys that were at the door, no daring to say a word. Goten followed the same fashion, but his eyes were fixed on the floor, the shame of how he acted earlier, didn't allowe him to look at his parents. Gohan looked at his parents and then at his brother. He did this back and forth for about a minute, if he didn't break the ice, no one would.

The older semi-Saiyan, pushed the younger one by the shoulder towards the couple that was sitting in the sofa holding hands. "I think someone wants to say something, right Goten?"

Goten nodded and bowed before his parents, "I'm really truly sorry for hurting you mom, I swear I didn't meant to, and I'm so sorry for all the things I said to dad, and, and the way I behaved the last week. Please, don't hate me." Tears escaped from his closed eyes.

The pre-teen felt his father approaching, this made him tembler. Goten never really acted this way before, nor his brother, so he did not know what kind of punishment was stored for him, even though he didn't really think that his father could discipline him like Vegeta would, but, he was still neuverse for the well deserved spank he could get.

In a firm, yet kind and warm voice Goku called out his son, "Goten, stand up straight." The kid didn't do as he was told, he was too afraid to confront the consequences, and not knowing the meaning of that tone didn't help. Goku sighed deeply, grabbed him by the shoulders, and forced the young boy to straight up. "Now, I want you to open your eyes and looked at me." Now his voice was kinder than before. Goten gather courage and piped with his right eye. The father smiled at the innocent expansion, he missed that face, he missed those eyes full of purity, he missed his son. "There's no way, place or time that we'll hate you, we'll always love you no matter what."

At the end of Goku's loving and caring words, Goten's eyes opened in a surprised manner, the first thing he was was his father's trademark smile, then turn his head to his mother, who was drying her tear with a smile and nodded agreeing with her husband. "I don't understand. Why would you say those things, when I deserve the opposite?"

"Because we love you." Chi Chi said.

"Is just me or is kind of chilly? I'll make some tea to warm me up." Gohan said to excuse himself, to leave the three alone to talk. He ignored Goten's glare that said, '_Lair, you told me you would be here the whole time.'_ and went to the kitchen to put the kettle full of water to boil on the stove, at minimum.

Goku lead Goten to the sofa and made him sit between him and Chi chi, he was still unable to speak, he didn't understand why they would say that they love him, after all he did. He was expecting a yelling or a beating, but he got love.

"Goten, we are still a little confuse about today. We want to understand your feelings, and what exactly made you behave like that." Goku said, Chi chi let him take over this matter, her state of mind was still fragile. The demi-Saiyan golped, he remembered his big brother advise to let people how he feels, but it was harder than his brother made it look like. "I'm not scolding you," the father said, thinking that maybe the boy was still scared, "We want to know, so we can prevent something like today to happen again."

"I know." Goten replied, without hesitation.

"Good, so would you tell us, please?"

Goten nodded, breathed in and out deeply a few times, his parents' eyes fixed on him, waiting patiently to hear his story. With a last air exaltation he started to let out his feelings.

"On my birthday all the adults said that I look just like you, dad. And that made me realize that they do it all the time, since I was a kid. I know I look just like you, and our personalities are very similar. But still bothers me a lot when people compare me to you, even mom does it. I mean, is not that is something wrong being just like you, is just I want people to see me as Goten, not as Goku's clone, or Chi Chi's son and Gohan's brother, you know? Is been like that since I can remember, people don't usually call me by my name. I'm just someone else something."

He made a small pause, letting his mother and father to process the information given. Chi chi gulped hard the cry that wanted to escape, and nodded as a sign that he could keep talking.

"So, I thought that, if I act the exact opposite of dad, I would be treated like an individual."

"Goten, you should had tell us how you felt, why haven't you?"

"Because, it's seemed unimportant. I didn't want to bother anyone with silly things. Plus, asking people to not compare to dad, would be useless, the fact that I look just like him wouldn't change, they would still think it. I wanted people to see me different."

"Son, there's no silly things," Chi chi word's make him feel a deja vu moment, "It doesn't bother at all when you want to come to us and express your feelings. It bothers us not knowing that you were suffering, it hurts us."

"Holding up your emotion, caused more troubles. If you came to us, we could solve this as a family." Goku said, he patted the young on the back.

"Well, now I know that was a very bad idea, and I should tell you guys, Gohan helped me to realize that, and that I could do other things to change, that would be so problematic." Goten, looked up and touched his hair, that wasn't spiky like his dad.

"Oh, I didn't realize. Your hair look completely different." Said the housewife surprised, as she made a weird face, she didn't dislike it nor love it, it was just strange to look for him, it made him look more mature, and what mother likes her child to grow up?

Goten made a sad face, he thought that his mother didn't like it, Goku saw this, "Well, I think you look really good, it suits you very well. Don't you think Chi Chi?"

Chichi showed her son a big and sincere smile, "Yes it does." Goten smiled back. "Goten, I want to apologize for causing so much suffering. I'm really sorry." Chi chi apologized with watery eyes

"What are talking about, mom? I'm the one that made you suffer and hurt you, I even said those things to dad."

"No honey, I was not aware that you saw me cry to sleep at night, I didn't mean to look at you with sad expression, If I was sad, was not because you looked like your dad, but because your dad couldn't meet this wonderful gift he left me. I did not mean to compare you to your father, maybe, in my ignorance, I thought that you would be proud to know that you resemble to him. I'm terrible sorry Goten. I'll not do that again, I promise." She hugged the young boy tight and let her tears run as they please, he hugged back, he felt like crying, but for some reason he didn't let himself to do so.

"Is ok mom, you don't really have to apologize, but if makes you feel better for me to say it..." she nodded. "I accept your apologies."

Gohan re-entered to the living room with a tray carrying three tea cups, sugar and milk, he places the tray on the coffee table and sat on the sofa across where the trio was.

"I also want to apologize to, to both of you." Goku said looking to Gohan and then to Goten, with a sad expression. The two sibling wore a confused face, "I'm sorry for not being a good father for neither of you."

"What do you mean, dad? You..." Gohan was cut off by Goku.

"Gohan, there's no point telling me otherwise. I've missed a lot of you, I wasn't there when Goten was born, I wasn't there to see you become the wonderful man that you are. I didn't mean to make you guys suffer like you did. I really thought that if I stay dead, I would not attract evil people."

"Dad we understand your reasons. We missed you a lot, but we never thought you as a bad father for that, you did what you thought was the right thing."

"Gohan's right, that was in the past, now you're here, with us." Goten explain, he never saw his dad this sad before, and the guilt climbed up again, he felt like that because he was the one who told him that was a bad father.

"Yes, I'm here," the full blooded Saiyan said with a faint smile, that soon enough banish, "But, I'm still no good, I'm not educated, and I do not have a job."

"I didn't go to school either, Goku, and that doesn't make me a bad mother. You told me I was great one, so don't you dare to say otherwise." Chi Chi said with a smile, it was her turn to comfort him.

"But what Goten said..."

Goten started to cry, and hugged his dad, "Dad, I'm so sorry for saying those things, I didn't mean what I said, I was stupid, and immature, I was so mad at that moment that made me say thing that I don't mean. I love you the way you are, I don't care if you went to school or not, or if you don't work. Without a job, you still support us, you hunt and fish the biggest fish out there, and collect the yummiest fruits and, and you also grow the radishes that the neighbors buy, and, and..." Goten couldn't talk anymore because of the crying.

Goku, who was hugging him the whole time, rubbed his head gently, "Don't cry anymore," the pre-teen looked up and saw his father with his well known happy smile, "I get it, thank you Goten, that means a lot to me."

The whole family was wrapped in an emotional coat, happiness, forgiveness and love. The smiling faces and the laughter of joy were the rightful evince that this family was ready to move on and go back to normal.

This beautiful atmosphere, was ruined by the growling sound that came from Goku's stomach. Goku rubbed the back of his head with his right hand with his left, he tried to shush his stomach. "He, He, sorry guys, I was so worried that I didn't eat a single bite since lunch." Goten and Gohan blushed as soon as their stomachs cried for food. They haven't eaten anything that day, Goten because of his rebellious. Gohan, because he was so lost in his studies, with Videl visiting her dad, there no one to tell him to get away from the books

Chi chi shot her proud housewife/mother smirk, and said "Well, there's no time to lose, now that we are back to be the happy family that we meant to be, I'll prepare a feast to celebrate."

The three Saiyan cheer at the mention of food.

A few weeks passed, things were coming back as they were. More or less. Chi Chi made sure to not compare Goten with Goku, and without her son knowing, let their friends do so too. Goku worked harder on the grown of radishes. He even tried to read one of Gohan's complicated books, but that didn't last that long. Gohan kept his old/new 'just marry and new dad' life with his family. As for Goten, he caught up with school work, and only played video games after he was done with his chores. He started to wear less of his traditionally Chinese style clothing and more of the trend that teens wore those days.

The major change on Goten was, his 'new' friends, calling him almost every day. One day, when Goten hung up the phone, after a long hour. He was about to leave the house when his mom caught him. "Are you going to Trunks?"

He rubbed the back of his head and smile awkwardly, "No, I'm going to the South City Mall, someone is waiting for me there."

"Oh, who?" the mother asked, since when her son hung out with someone besides her best friend' son?

"Hanno." He replied, and opened the door, hoping that his mother questioning stopped right there, but just in case he stood with a foot outside, ready to flee.

"Who's Hanno?"

The pre-teen gulped hard and he quickly said " My girlfriend." And fast as the speed of light, Goten was gone. Leaving the housewife and mother crying out how her innocent son was trapped in the reds of a city girl.

So, everything was pretty back to normal, rebeluise Goten was gone, but he was replaced by casanova Goten, which caused a lot of different troubles around the house, but that is another story...

The End.

* * *

_**A/N: I started a new story, Requested by Charismatic Beauty, Call "The New Baby." Is about how Goten feel about the new member of the Son family. Feel free to check it out.**_

_**Once again Thank you**_

_**XOXO**_


End file.
